


Имаго

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Что выросло, то выросло", но вот как оно выросло? Первые пятнадцать лет жизни Фарфарелло.<br/>Кроссовер с реальной жизнью.<br/>Написано на пятый БК-фикатон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имаго

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Упомянутые в тексты события реальны, естественно, немного изменены в силу участия в них вымышленных персонажей. Секты "Народный храм" и "Белое братство" существовали, а покушение на Тэтчер в 1984 году провалилось. 2) В тексте процитированы реальный гимн последователей Джима Джонса (и описана часть реальных сектантских обычаев) и ирландский эпос (Сказание о Кухулине). 3) Емнип, возраст Фарфарелло выверялся по этому: weisskreuz.ru/index.php?id=1572

_Имаго (лат. imago — образ, вид), окончательная (дефинитивная) стадия индивидуального развития насекомых. (БСЭ)_

**1978 год, Гайана, Джонстаун**

Ноябрь. Там, в далеком западном мире католики еще только начинают задумывать о рождественских подарках, а выпавший снег кажется подарком природы. А тут — душно, жарко, влажно, и не будет никакого Рождества.

После мягкого климата Сан-Франциско тропики Гайаны вовсе не кажутся Раем. Но Джим говорит, что Рай нужно построить, и семья О'Нейл очень старается, старается в поле, и на лесопилке, и вечером на общинных занятиях — старается по одиннадцать часов в сутки. Семья О'Нейл — это Коннор и Дара, и еще их дети — Грейс, Брайан и Джеймс. Джеймс самый маленький, полугода нет. Он родился уже в Джонстауне, поэтому Дара надеется, что он не будет хныкать, как Грейс и Брайан, когда придет время поселиться отдельно.

Дара ступила на американский берег в день своего шестнадцатилетия. Через год она встретила Коннора — он был таким же иммигрантом, тоже мыкался по углам в поисках работы, имел проблемы с властями, и с деньгами, и с тем, на что завтра купить кусок хлеба, только, в отличие от Дары и слышать не хотел о возвращении в Ирландию. Коннор был старше ее на четыре года, совершеннолетний по американским меркам, ответственный не по годам. Он очень хотел иметь семью, свободную семью в свободной стране и чтобы Дара рожала ему детей, и заботилась о них, и обустраивала их, семьи О'Нейл, дом. Пока что их домом была комната в общем бараке таких же скитальцев, а Даре приходилось работать наравне с Коннором. Потом она забеременела, и Коннор упросил ее оставить тяжелую службу. А потом Коннора уволили, а квартал, где жили иммигранты, передали под коммерческую застройку.

А потом случилось чудо.

Коннор встретил Джима Джонса, и тот привел их с Дарой в свой «Народный храм». Новые братья и сестры приняли семью О'Нейл ласково, дали работу и крышу над головой. Взамен нужно было лишь одно — верить. И это оказалось просто. Джим умеет убеждать, каждая его проповедь — маленький праздник. И большая благодать. Дара и Коннор никак не могут запомнить, что именно он говорит, но забыть охватывающий тело экстаз невозможно. Губы словно сами шепчут слова молитвы, вторят братьям и сестрам в гимне, а душа воспаряет прямо к небу. И с мыслями об этом ежевечернем празднике легче жить. Легче отмывать жирные сковородки и поднимать тяжелые чаны в свое дежурство на кухне, легче терпеть зловоние, когда убираешь за больными в общинной больнице. Легче даются занятия — Дара и Коннор должны доучиться, тогда они смогут работать лучше и больше помогать своей общине. Своей новой семье.

Каждому, кто не слеп, видно, что мир на грани катастрофы. Спастись можно только трудом, молитвой и верой в то, что Джим Джонс проведет их в новый, лучший мир.

Неприятности начинаются через несколько лет, когда Коннору уже двадцать пять, а Дара второй раз ходит с животом. Сначала желтые газеты, а затем и уважаемые издания взялись строчить на Джима Джонса и его детище пасквили. Дара впитывает слухи и волнуется, а в ее положении это очень-очень вредно. Коннор старается оградить ее от мира и говорит: «Это глупости, ну, сама подумай». «Родственники сектантов бьют тревогу» — у Дары и Коннора никого, кроме них самих — и сотни новых братьев и сестер. Секта? Слепцы не понимают чуда истинной веры. «Финансовые поборы» — Дара и Коннор живут в общине, работают на общину — конечно, результаты их труда принадлежат общине, что тут такого? А с собой они не принесли ни копейки. Да и зачем братьям и сестрам деньги? В новом мире, мире духа на них все равно ничего не купишь. «Обожествление лидера» — Джим дал им приют, и помощь, и надежду… Джим творит настоящие чудеса, Джиму дана высшая сила, и когда на собраниях они поют «Я должен тебе сказать, как Джим Джонс изменил мою жизнь. Раньше я был раздавлен, Я был исполнен отчаяния. Но пришел пророк, И он избавил меня. Я должен тебе сказать. Я знаю, что он Бог, Бог Всемогущий…» — разве не идут эти слова от самого сердца? «Жестокие наказания» — но разве леность не есть грех, и разве тот, кто не трудится на благо Храма, не должен быть наказан? «Сексуальное насилие» — но о каком насилии может идти речь, когда наставник делится своей любовью и теплом? Разве это не милость и награда? «Нарушение прав человека» — человек отравил этот мир, человек привел мир на грань катастрофы. Скоро разверзнется небо, скоро сотрясется земля — и человека на этом свете не станет. Придет Конец, и только просветленные спасутся. О каких правах могут думать те, кто разрушают этот мир? Так говорит Коннор, а Дара любит мужа и детей, поэтому хочет верить. И, когда в 1974 году Джим собирает свою паству в Латинскую Америку, семья О'Нейл едет вместе со всеми. Семья стала меньше — их уже не за тысячу — но сплоченнее. Только в быту все теперь строже. И члены семьи стараются, стараются, стараются каждый день по одиннадцать часов в сутки.

Когда они приехали на поселение в Джонстаун, там уже были бараки для взрослых, ясли для детей, общинный дом — для собраний. Стояла лесопилка, под посадки расчистили место — но предстояло разбить огороды и возделать поля. Работать в новом климате было тяжело, парило от земли, душили джунгли, ночь падала с неба и накрывала поселок в одно мгновение. Это не пугало Дару — она знала, что терпеливые и трудолюбивые спасутся. Пугало ее другое. Джим сказал, что теперь их семья будет стоять против всего испорченного, развращенного, обреченного мира. Что надо отойти от старых порядков и создать новое, разумное общество.

Новое, разумное общество отгорожено от мира колючей проволокой. На вышках по периметру — вооруженные дозорные, «ангелы» Джима. Огнем и мечом они готовы покарать каждого посланника сатаны — каждого докучливого посланца из внешнего, погрязшего в грехах мира. Все это должно укреплять веру.

Но страшный секрет Дары в том, что ее вера пошатнулась. С самого рождения Джеймса (представив только, как отнимают младенца от ее груди и уносят прямо в светлое будущее) Дара — грешница. Она скучает по Коннору (потому что в новом обществе супругам не дают уединения, ведь грех возлежать с мужем так часто, как просит плоть), тоскует по Грейс и Брайану (потому что в разумном обществе детей воспитывают отдельно), тоскует по Ирландии, устает в этой вечной духоте — и почему-то уже совсем-совсем не хочет, чтобы свет, наконец, пришел к своему концу. А к этому надо быть готовым постоянно. Когда придет время, подготовленная душа отлетит от своего грешного тела и спасется, переселится в другой мир. Это будет легко, говорит Джим Джонс — он знает правильный способ.

Когда общинный гонг в первый раз созвал всех на площадь, и Джим объявил о «переселении», Дара не смогла пригубить розданное всем членам общины питье, и тогда Коннор напоил ее насильно. Вместо отравы в стаканчике оказалась подкрашенная вода, но Джим все равно остался недоволен, и его «ангелы» (с автоматами наперевес) потом всю ночь объясняли ей, что к чему. Теперь Дара слышит топот их башмаков даже в жужжании москитов.

Вторая и третья репетиции удались ей лучше, только руки дрожали, и две рубашки оказались испорчены розовой водицей.

Страшный секрет Дары в том, что она больше не верит Джиму Джонсу.

Вот и сегодня — гонг поднимает с постели; Дара натягивает штаны, рубаху — кое-как, на голое тело — и спешит на площадь. Она думает, что предстоит очередная «смертельная» репетиция, репетиция «ухода».

Джонстаун лихорадит второй день. Из Штатов посмотреть на общинное житье приехал конгрессмен, Лео-как-то-там. Второй день в общинной столовой вкусно кормят, наконец-то на обед не опостылевший рис; а дети вчера показывали концерт: стояли на сцене, чистенькие, радостные — и тянули ангельскими голосами, как прекрасна жизнь духа и какой ад скоро воцарится на земле. Говорят, несколько человек хотели уехать домой вместе с этим Лео — ходили ночью к нему, жаловались. Дара бы тоже пошла, но Коннор не пустил. Еще говорят, что это по души братьев и сестер пришла американская разведка, а сам Лео — чуть ли не посланник сатаны. А днем была стрельба, Дара слышала. Говорят, что конгрессмена убили. Может, и так, только еще Дара видела в небе улетающий самолет — у него крылья на солнце сверкали, словно золоченые, так нимбы, наверное, горят.

…Джим читает проповедь. Он объявляет, что самолет конгрессмена разобьется (не показалось, думает Дара, кто-то все-таки сбежал), потому что на борту один из братьев-«ангелов»; что зло пришло по их души, осквернило своим дыханием Джонстаун, что ничего больше не будет, как прежде, что дни мира сочтены и пора уходить. Кто-то, кажется, Кристин Миллер возражает, предлагает обратиться к русским (оказывается, узнает Дара, они были согласны приютить общину у себя), но ей не дают закончить, перебивают, шумят. Не верят. Джим говорит: «Слишком поздно».

…Коннор послушно принимает стаканчик и наклоняется к Брайану. Брайан инвалид («Брайан немножко болен, но все исправится, когда община «переселится» в новый мир», — говорил Джим), поэтому отец помогает ему напиться, придерживает голову, успокаивает: «Не торопись, пей осторожно». И когда корчи сотрясают тело сына, когда он перестает дышать и замирает, Дара не сразу понимает, что на этот раз в напитке действительно яд.

…Потом ей расскажут, что мало кому удалось спастись. Что прибывшие утром солдаты нашли огромную братскую могилу, над которой уже стоял сладковатый душок. Что было много жертв среди детей. Семья О'Нейл — просто счастливчики. Родители выжили сами да еще и двоих детей спасли. Дара не помнит — как. Помнит только, что стянула свою рубашку и закутала Джеймса, чтобы хоть как-то укрыть, уберечь — от взглядов, от выстрелов. Она помнит, что вслед стреляли, да. И что колючая проволока до крови, до кости разодрала голень, было тяжело бежать. И что тропическая ночь душит, когда ты в джунглях. И что Коннор, оказывается, тоже больше не верит в хваленое джимово «переселение». Еще она помнит, как Сэнди, соседка по бараку, рухнула, споткнувшись о веревки, которые они вместе плели еще этим утром. Дара оглянулась — вставай, милая, вставай. Она не могла ей помочь, держала Джеймса. Коннор не мог ей помочь — тащил на себе Грейс. Потом Даре расскажут, что Сэнди нашли с развороченным затылком.

…Дара будет пить таблетки до конца своих дней и никогда не вылечится от заикания. Ей будут очень трудно даваться некоторые звуки, так что все, включая друзей и соседей, быстро переименуют Джеймса в «Джея».

…Родители никогда не расскажут Джею о первых месяцах его детства.

И вот итог. Места, где Джей родился, не найти на картах. Дом, в котором раздался его первый крик, сгорел дотла. Земля, что давала пищу его родителям, считается проклятой, руины зарастают травой.

**1984 год, Северная Ирландия, Дерри**

Коннор О'Нейл ненавидит англичан. Шотландцев он тоже ненавидит. Ненавидит протестантов всех мастей. Ненавидел бы и католиков до кучи, но сестра Рут как-то примиряет с их существованием. Она очень добра. После того, как Грейс восхитилась гобеленом, сестра учит девочку вышивать. А Джей освоил азбуку, от книжек теперь не оторвать — специально чтобы похвастаться перед Рут. Коннору не нравится восторг, с которым Джей глядит в Библию. Коннор хотел бы быть как можно дальше от любой религии. Но, к сожалению, к бедным беженцам (пусть и возвращенцам) добры только общественные организации да церковные общины. У первых получше с медиками, зато у вторых задают меньше вопросов, гоняют журналистов, и обеды погуще. И верить здесь никто не заставляет. Коннор и не верит. Зато вот Дара, кажется, все-таки пришла к Богу. По крайней мере, за погибших шесть лет назад молится каждый день. Коннор смотрит на распятие на стене, потом в окно, где на лужайке играет с другими детьми Джей.

Подумать только — сыну уже целых шесть лет! Хороший парень растет — смышленый, сильный, только странный. У него что-то с болевым порогом, как врач сказал. Иной ребенок расшибется или, там, руку себя раскровянит — и реву на всю улицу. А Джей молчит, не чувствует.

Дара расстраивается, конечно, винит себя и прошлое. Коннор смирился — только смотреть за сыном приходится тщательнее, чтобы не ранил себя по неосторожности. В прошлом году случилась беда: убежал с другом в парк, ветка хлестанула по лицу, он не сразу понял, что что-то не так — глаз не спасли.

...на улице сегодня беспорядки, квартал взбудоражен с утра. Патрули шастают туда-сюда, Королевская полиция пыталась было сунуться — но с ИРА здесь спорить трудно, они на своей территории. В такие дни Коннор жалеет, что послушал Дару и вернулся в Ирландию. Да, вместо «воздуха свободы» в Штатах ощутимо подванивает, но и дома тоже неспокойно. Конфликты, конфликты, одни хотят сплоченности, другие — самостоятельности. И все стараются «ради всеобщего блага». Коннору кажется, что теперь его всю жизнь будут преследовать фанатики.

…Дара врывается в комнату, волочет за собой Грейс, вцепилась дочери в руку, та еле поспевает. Кричит: «Где Джей?». «Играет на улице», — отвечает Коннор. Но на улице уже никого нет. Мальчишки разбежались, а где-то в отдалении опять поднимается переполох… Коннор начинает волноваться, прибегает сестра Рут, вся в мыле, начинает что-то объяснять… За окном раздаются выстрелы.

…Когда Джей приходит домой, он видит на полу четыре тела.

…Рут выживет. Сперва она скажет мальчику, что в дом ворвался грабитель. Потом, когда Джей станет постарше, она приведет ему другую версию. Настоящую. В этот день 1984 года провалилось покушение ИРА на Маргарет Тэтчер. Сработала заложенная бомба, взрыв прогремел, люди пострадали — но цель не была достигнута, и вспышки негодования разгорелись в костры по всей стране. Манифестации, бунты, драки. Того ненормального, что убил троих О'Нейлов, потом поймали. На допросе он сказал, что был «сильно огорчен и раздосадован». Когда Джей спросит: «Как Бог допустил все это?», Рут сначала не найдется с ответом. Потом она, конечно, объяснит, что Бог не дает человеку испытаний, которых бы тот не смог вынести. Объяснит, что все человеческие проблемы — от дарованной свободы воли. Объяснит, что это проверка веры. Надо пройти.

Джей не прошел.

И вот итог. Взрыв в брайтонском «Гранд-отель» навсегда подорвал веру Джея в Господа.

**1993 год, Украина, Киев**

Ноябрь. За окном моросит, листья на улице смерзлись бурыми комьями, холодно и неприютно. Но сидеть взаперти еще хуже. Когда Сергей уходит по своим делам в одиночку, и в четырех стенах становится совсем тоскливо (а по старенькому телевизору ловятся только национальные каналы, и тарабарщина утомляет), Кухулин усаживается на пол, подогнув ноги, закрывает глаза и тянет: «Ом мани падме хум». Тянет и раскачивается на пятках; под веками и в голове все заволакивает туманом. Главное — не перестараться, не вогнать себя в боевой транс вместо обычного расслабления. Хорошо, что в Розенкройц учат контролировать себя.

Все началось после смерти его родителей. Возможно, они бы посмеялись — горько и зло — если бы узнали, что из-за утраты Джей попал в секту. Но что он мог поделать? Сестра Рут отговаривалась свободой человеческой воли и божьим замыслом, но чем старше Джей становился, чем больше вопросов у него возникало, а боль душевная… казалось, она росла вместе с ним, пока страдание не захватило Джея от макушки до пят. Джей не знал, что бывают разные виды боли, наоборот, он знал, что человек (по себе судил, он же человек, да?) боли не чувствует. А сейчас — выворачивало наизнанку, драло душу в клочья. Сперва помогали молитвы, которые он ежевечерне проговаривал вместе с Рут. Монотонное бормотание и благовония способны зомбировать любого. Затем он понял, что ответа не будет — только отупение — и расплевался с религией. На смену религиозному экстазу пришел наркотический дурман. Под травкой хорошо не-думалось, а с грибов у Джея приключился внетелесный опыт. Только в двенадцать лет это трудно понять — хоть и забавно, но все равно страшно. А когда на следующий день к тебе приходят — страшно вдвойне. Гость был щуплым бритым мужчиной с восточным чертами, он привел мальчика к себе и научил его достигать транса без наркотиков. А еще — делать в этом трансе много разных вещей. Джей помогал Учителю, и нечувствительность к боли была сильным подспорьем. «Сокровище мое», — вот как называл мальчика Учитель. Если бы не он, Джей, может, уже был бы мертв. Через полгода начались гонения — родственники волновались, потому что те, кто попадал к Учителю, домой уже не возвращались. Новая семья была к ним ласковей. Рут тоже волновалась, и тогда Джей сбежал от нее насовсем. А потом за Учителем и его воспитанниками пришли.

Первого визитера Джей убил.

«Тут в первый раз исказился Кухулин, став многоликим, ужасным, неузнаваемым, диким. Вздрогнули бедра его, словно тростник на течении…задрожало нутро его, каждый сустав, каждый член. Под оболочкою кожи чудовищно выгнулось тело, так что ступни, колени и голени повернулись назад, а пятки и икры оказались впереди.…Обратилось лицо его в красную вмятину. Внутрь втянул он один глаз… Выпал наружу другой глаз Кухулина, а рот дико искривился.… Так исказившись, поднялся Кухулин на свою боевую колесницу…».

А второй визитер забрал его в Розенкройц, себя назвал куратором, Джея — Кухулином и стал учить огромному количеству разных полезных вещей — от изготовления обреза до вождения вертолета. В досье Джей проходил под номером «Б-3-34», «Б» означало Берсерк, «3» — какую-то из многочисленных степеней секретности, про 34 он ничего не знал.

Джей, конечно, не сразу стал слушаться куратора — как же простить гибель Учителя? Тогда куратор рассказал ему про родителей, и про секту, в которой они были, и про брата Джея, который погиб в Джонстауне. В архиве, среди гудящих мониторов и пыльных подшивок, Джей глотал ровные строчки черных букв, и единственный глаз его темнел, наливаясь кровью. От своего прошлого, от Учителя он оставил только «Ом мани» и позу для медитаций, это успокаивало.

Куратор сказал, что Розенкройц следили за «Новым храмом». Куратор сказал, что Розенкройц финансировали ИРА. Куратор сказал, что, пока не налажен контроль, такие трагические случаи будут происходить. Поэтому Джей должен очень стараться, чтобы попасть в хорошую команду и стать одним из тех, кто направит деятельность сект, и объединений, и группировок в нужное русло.

Куратора звали Сергеем Плехановым.

В год, когда Джею должно было исполниться пятнадцать лет, Сергей вместе с командой боевиков и своим юным воспитанником отправились в Киев — лично понаблюдать за концом света. Конец света был назначен на 10 ноября 1993 года — предсказан лично Марией Дэви Христос. Джей знал, что раньше ее звали Марина Цвигун и что в Розенкройц следят за деятельностью «Белых братьев» вот уже полтора года. Правда, он не знал, чем именно занимаются «братья» и зачем Сергей взял его с собой. «Попробуешь себя в настоящем деле, Кухулин, — вот как объяснил это куратор, а потом нахмурился. — Мы считаем, что вмешательство понадобится». Потом куратор вышел в коридор, и Джей слышал, как он ругается с кем-то за стенкой, говорит, что все дело снова провалится, что не стоит рассчитывать на судьбу, и давно пора ковать кадры самим, что чужие секты для Розенкройц не подходят. «Вот увидите, — сказал Сергей так яростно, что Джей ясно расслышал его даже через дверь, — выйдет очередной скандал, громкое и пустое дело».

...и в Киеве Сергей решает не вмешиваться, пусть «братья» рассчитывают на его поддержку, пусть Розенкройц просит отчетов — он остается в стороне.

Кухулину скучно, мантры не помогают, и он сбегает в город. Он хочет просто посмотреть, как это будет. Как Матерь Мира Мария Дэви Христос распнет себя, воскреснет и приведет в этот мир Эпоху Водолея. Двадцать пять братьев захватывают Софийский собор, и Кухулин следует за ними. Ему есть, за что поквитаться с Богом, а собор так красив, так величественен, так несправедливо отдан Отцу, которому нет никакого дела до Кухулина…

…потом появляются власти, Кухулин знает, что здесь полицейских зовут милиционерами и что сейчас они не одни — с ними отряд спецназначения, а это значит, что может начаться стрельба. Когда над его головой всего лишь мелькает дубинка, он не думая, выхватывает любимые ножи.

…Сергей вытащил его и увез обратно в Розенкройц, где передал другому куратору, вертлявому пирокинетику Джованни. На первую встречу он принес Джованни записи с Софийской площади.

Они втроем расселись в кресла, Сергей нажал на кнопку, и крики людей, рев сирен наполнили комнату.

…лезвия в руках Кухулина вращались так быстро, что их движения слились в серебристые ленты — серебристые крылья по обеим сторонам тела.

— Смотри, как порхает, — сказал Сергею Джованни, — ну чисто мотылек.

И Кухулина не стало.

И вот итог. На пятнадцатый год жизни Джей умер, а в мир пришел выкормыш Розенкройц, берсерк со звучным прозвищем «Фарфарелло».

 

Конец.


End file.
